Disney-Hyperion's Lesile
'''Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest: The Animated Series '''is an upcoming show from producer Steven Spielberg and based on films like Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest and Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams and Comes to TV for the First Time Ever. Cast *Francesca Maire Smith as Lesile McGroarty *Alex Zuckmerman as Frank *Rodney Dangerfield as Rover Dangerfield *Jim Cummings as Narrator, Bonkers D. Bobcat and Mr. Stork *Jason Marsden as Shnookums *Frank Welker as Meat and Crow *Jeff Bennett as Fox and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen as Strut *Danny DeVito as The Lorax *Martin Short as Cat in the Hat *Billy West as Ren, Stimpy, Woody Woodpecker and Elmer Fudd *Daniela Golpashin as Lilly the Witch *Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy *Ken Samson as Rabbit *Jason Alexander as Abis Mal, Duckman, Hugo and Lil' Lightning *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Mary Wickes as Laverne *Gregg Berger as Cornfed *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Butch and Droopy *Amy Poehler as Joy *John Leguizamo as Sid The Sloth *Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts *Charlie Alder as Cow and Chicken and The Red Guy *Kelsey Grammer as Hunter *Bob Hoskins as Boris *Salma Hayek as Teresa Del Taco *No Voice Actor - Toothless, Carnotaurs and Sid's Toys *Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer as Misha *TJ Miller, Anna Faris and James Corden as Gene, Jailbreaks and Hi-5 *Bill West And Tom Kenny And Kevis James And Bill Hader as Covi, Zizt Lovi And Whyatt *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico *Alec Baldwin as Nicholas St. North *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss In Boots *Jim Parsons as Buddy The Elf *Mark Hamill as Walter Hobbs *Kate Micucci as Jovie *Nathan Carlson as Migmar Migmar *Dan Castellaneta as VooDoo Man *Tim Curry as King Chicken *Sherry Lynn as Debbie and Amber Whitmire *Debi Derryberry as The Jennifers *Michael Manasseri as Rusty *Chistopher Rich as Napoleon *Tabitha St. German as Sandi Crocker *Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat *Paul Winchell as Shun Gon *Thurl Ravenscoft as Billy Boss *Lord Tim Hudson as Hit Cat *Vito Scotti as Peppo *Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly Episodes Season 1 #Dog Gone Party #To the Sewer #Give, Give, Give and Give #Slove the Clues #Watch Out for the Gators #Get Shnookums and Meat #Join the Alley Cat Club #Pretty Boy Needs Help #Escape #Going Bonkers Season 2 #Star Butterfly is Kidnapped #Woodpecker and Witch are Now and Forever #Rabbit's Garden Contest #Mission North Pole #King Chicken Returns #Toffee's Strikes Again #Meet the Hand Pals Toons #Sid's Problem # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # Gallery Dog Gone Party.png To the Sewer.png Give, Give, Give and Give.png Slove the Clues.png Watch Out for the Gators.png Get Shnookums and Meat.png Join the Alley Cat Club.png Pretty Boy Needs Help.png Escape.png Going Bonkers.png Star Butterfly is Kidnapped.png Woodpecker and Witch are Now and Forever.png Rabbit's Garden Contest.png Mission North Pole.png King Chicken Returns.png Toffee's Strikes Again.png Meet the Hand Pals Toons.png Sid's Problem.png Production Credits Written and Directed by Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis Producer by Mark York Executive proudcer Steven Spielberg Associate Proudcer Jim Parson and Steven Spielberg Music By Hans Zimmer Lyrics by David Foster Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Proudction Desiger Corey Feldman and Frank Oz Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hived, Steve Jobs, Frank Oz and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photograph George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogle Art Director Randy Schekmen Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervising Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisior Sarah Landrum Sequence Visor Nigle Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rending Supervisor Peter Baeck Proudction Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Songs * Upcoming Sequels *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest III The Battle of the King of Thieves Logos Amblin_TV_2015.png Hyperion.jpg 86082528 97922667cfaab.jpg Characters Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg Rover Dangerfield.png woody_woodpecker_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-da2rati.jpg Witch lili by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg Category:Upcoming Shows Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Amblin Television Category:Hyperion Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:20th Television Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Blizzard Entertainment